Hidden Feelings
by Liz3
Summary: Another v/b fic. My first ever but I think it's pretty good.^_^
1. Default Chapter

Hidden Feelings- Part One  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*This is basically just another Vegeta and Bulma get together kind of story. Don't ya just love these ones? I never tire of them. Anyways, I do not own Dragonball Z blah blah blah...  
Hope ya like!*  
  
"What do you mean you can't make our date today? You don't have a grandmother so stop lying about how she's over there, you pig-headed dick"! screamed Bulma as she slammed the phone down into its cradle.   
  
"What a jerk", she muttered, tears slipping down her cheeks. Putting her elbows on the counter with her head in her hands, she thought about what had just happened. Here she was all ready on time for once but now she had gotten ready for nothing. And the worst part was that this wasn't any old kind of date. It was their anniversary. She had been thinking about this moment for so long. It had taken her 3 hours to find the perfect dress for this evening. "And what a waste it had been", she said to herself gloomily.   
  
"I might as well go and have another shower. Maybe that will help, although I doubt it".  
  
Slipping off her red heels, she shrugged her way to the bathroom. Taking off her cloths she realized that she had no towels on the hook to use. Luckily there was a bathrobe so she slipped it on and went for more towels. I wonder where Vegeta is? But then why would I care? I don't know but... ahhhh forget it. Browsing for a towel in the closet, she heard a familiar sound.   
  
Crash!!! Then a voice was heard right after, " God dammit! I thought that damn man fixed this blasted thing"!  
  
A smile pursued onto Bulma's lips. So that's where he is. Then she frowned. That means he's broken the gravity room again! I cannot believe him!   
  
Turing off the shower and quickly drying herself off, she slipped on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Running outside to see how much damage had been done to the machine, she noticed that it wasn't as bad as last time. At least it was still standing. All that had really happened was that a huge whole the size of a whale had been made. Muttering about some "stupid half wit saiyan", she went towards the mess.   
  
"Nice job, Vegeta", she said sarcastically. As she said this a muscular body appeared. Vegeta strolled out and stood on what was left of the steps of the gravity machine.   
  
Smirking, he replied, " It would have been better but then it broke before I had the chance". He thumbed at the gravity machine.   
  
"I'd like to get back to work", Vegeta said, his arms going into a crossed position, "So you had better get your ass moving instead off just standing there".   
  
Levitating into the air, he floated into the house and shut the door with Bulma standing there, fuming red on her face.   
  
"Vegeta, get your butt back here right now"! , she screamed. A window beside the back door in which she took to get outside, opened.   
  
"Women, whatever it is you want can wait, now shut the hell up and get a move on. And after your done that make me something to eat because I'm hungry so you had better be quick". A quick grin spread across his face before he tucked his head back inside and closed the window.   
  
She was beside herself. Stomping over to the window, she banged on the window while at the same time yelling, "I want to see your face right now, you pig headed bastard! You hear me"? Again the window opened and he answered,  
" How can I not, you dumb blue headed fool"!   
"Well do me a favour and make your own food got it"?  
"What? Me, a prince of all saiyans, make his own food? I don't think so"!  
"You should be grateful I'm even fixing the gravity machine! You know where the fridge is so make something yourself"!  
With that she slammed the window shut, shaking everything in the kitchen where Vegeta was.   
Blasted woman. She bloody well made my ear drums ring with that carry on. I should've destroyed her when I had the chance on Namek. Although with a body like hers it would be a shame... "WHAT THE HELL AM I TALKING ABOUT"!, he yelled. "This is a human I am talking about. She is not right for me. Why would I even consider her? Ugh! I must be out of my mind".   
  
Strolling to the fridge and peeking in, he scowled.  
  
"There's absolutely nothing in here. How humans have survived without starving is beyond me".   
  
With that he took everything out of the fridge and carried it onto the kitchen table.   
  
  
That Night: 7:30pm  
  
  
"I hate Vegeta so much"!, grumbled Bulma. Stripping down to nothing, she put on a white silky gown that went down to her knees. Admiring herself in the mirror,she giggled, "Although I have to admit his body is rather attractive".   
  
Knock, knock!   
  
Bulma jumped for a second then went to answer the door. Opening the door she leaned against the doorway.  
Standing with only boxers on was Vegeta. He was too busy looking at her body to notice she was actually there staring at him.  
  
"Anything you like"?  
  
Hearing this brought him back to reality. Blushing for only a moment, he straightened up. Bulma was smiling at him, her hands now across her chest. She had forgotten to cover herself up but was enjoying embarrassing Vegeta for once.   
  
"I need a towel, woman", he said gruffly.   
  
Shifting into a straight position, she silently turned and went back inside her room, making sure to walk in just the right way to grab Vegeta's attention. Opening her closet and grabbing another towel she quickly checked herself in the mirror before going out again.  
  
"Here's your towel", she said handing him the forest green towel.  
  
"Mmmmm, yeah thanks".   
  
Taking the towel he took one look at her and went back to the bathroom. Smirking as he left, Bulma turned and jumped on her bed. Rolling onto her back she sighed. Omigosh. Was that Vegeta who was staring at me like that? He couldn't stop drooling. Heh heh. I wonder if he thinks I'm attractive? He even said "thanks" to me. Now that's something new. Pulling under the covers, she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.   
  
Back in Vegeta's bedroom  
  
"Aaaaaa", said Vegeta with pleasure as he came out of the shower. As he walked to his bedroom he stopped and shook his head angrily. "I can't believe how stupid I was back there with that woman. She opens the door and what am I doing? I'm looking at her like she's Freeza or something". Mumbling to himself, he continued on. Pausing in front of Bulma's room he peeked in. Her covers were spread all over and one of her legs was hanging over the ledge. The gown that was once only up to her knees was now pulled up the side showing much cleavage of her legs. Lying on her back made it easier for him to see the front of her. Especially since the front of her gown was a low cut and exposed parts of her chest just right, in Vegeta's opinion..  
  
Slowly walking over, he swept the covers over her body. His hand gently caressed her face as he moved the covers up to her chin. Such a beautiful human, he thought as he gazed over her. Suddenly, without notice, her eye blinked open and stared into his deep black eyes.   
  
"Ve-Vegeta? What are you doing"?  
  
Stumbling for something to say, he simply grunted and turned to leave.   
"Wait! Don't leave! Please stay for a moment"! , she pleaded reaching out to him.  
  
Mumbling, he went back to her and sat on the edge of her bed, his hands on his lap.   
  
"What do you want, woman"?  
  
"I...I want to know something. Um, I'm not good at saying these things so I guess I had better just get this over with. Vegetta, do you think I'm pretty"?, she asked her hands sliding onto his hands.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he looked down at her hands, wondering why she was asking him this.   
  
"Yes".  
  
And that was all he said. Getting up he walked to the door and swiftly got out.  
  
Bulma was shocked. He actually liked her. Vegeta. The man who almost destroyed their planet liked her.  
  
This settles it. Vegeta is going to be mine. Screw Yamcha. I have a chance at sleeping with a saiyan and I am not giving up this opportunity. A smile crept up onto her face. "He is so damn hot"! she yelled to herself. Flopping back onto her pillow she rolled onto her side and fell asleep dreamily.  
  
  
  
  
Like it? Want part two? Tell me by reviewing please! Thanks*  
  
  
  



	2. Hidden Feelings~Part 2

Hidden feelings-Part Two  
  
  
  
  
Why did I say yes? I'm so stupid! I'm being emotional! That's not right! Why? Thoughts were running through Vegeta's head after the conversation with Bulma. She asked me if I liked her and I actually told her how I felt! "Arrrrrrgh! These damn feelings! Get them out of my head"! , so much anger made him punch the kitchen counter, leaving a dent the size of a football. Rubbing his forehead in frustration, he sat down at the table his head in his hands.   
  
"I wonder if Kakarotto wants to spar today. Maybe that will help me, heh heh", he said smirking then straightening up in his seat, he got up and went to get ready.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In Bulma's Studio  
  
"Errrrrrrrrrgh! Why won't this thing work? I must have re-worked this damn piece of junk 20 times! The hell with it. I'll just get Dad to fiddle with it later", said Bulma as she was working non stop on one of the servant robots. Giving up, she decided that a break was necessary. Making her way to the kitchen, she passed Vegeta's room. Taking a peek inside, she saw that no one was in it. Well why not. Since he's not here I might as well take a look around, Bulma thought to herself mischieviously. Wandering to the closet, she immediately noticed that Vegeta had organized the closet. One side had all his tight blue spandex suits and the other side had other bits and pieces including his pink "Bad Boy" shirt.   
  
"Nothing unusal except that the entire room is tidy. I would've expected it to be at least a little messy. But I guess not. Weird".   
  
Touching one of the spandex, she tipped her head in wonderment. Why am I feeling this way for him? I mean, this just isn't...isn't...oh I don't know.   
  
Shaking her head, she walked out and as she came out, she bumped into...  
  
"Oof! Watch it, woman"!  
  
"Oh sorry Vegeta"!, she said sarcastically,"Didn't see you".   
  
Smiling she walked off, wiggling her hips slightly. Turning his head just enough, Vegeta caught a glimpse of her as she sashayed away. Smirking, he went back to the gravity machine. "Weird. Just plain weird", he mumbled to himself.  
  
  
That Night: 8:00pm  
  
"La la lala la"!, Bulma sand to herself as she came out of the shower. A towel wrapped around her body loosely, she combed out her wet blue hair as it fell across her forehead. Slipping on a very short nightgown that was high above her knees, she went into the bathroom to blow dry her hair. A minute later she came out but as soon as she came out, a strong muscular hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her out towards the body that was connected. Gasping, Bulma struggled but then stopped when she was told to "Shut up, you blasted woman!"  
  
Letting go of her wrist, Vegeta brought his hands up to her shoulders. "Wanna know why I'm here, Bulma"?  
  
He said her name. It almost scared her for some reason. Since he was never polite this was very unusual .   
  
"Yes I would", she said staring at him deeply.  
  
"I-I-I love you", he said with a shaky voice. Leaning in his lips touched hers with so much passion. I want this woman, Vegeta thought. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he lifted her and carried her to the bed.   
  
"Do you want to do this"?, he asked as he lowered her down onto the covers.  
  
"You know I do", she said grinning.  
  
Lifting her gown over her head, he started caressing her shoulders with kisses. Murmuring with pleasure, Bulma played with Vegeta's hair. Never had she had this feeling before. It was wonderful. His hands tenderly explored her breasts,giving her the goosebumps. "More", she said in his ear. Snickering, Vegeta said, "You really are something, woman".  
  
It went on for hours throughout the night. Until the next morning. Waking up, Bulma realized that someone else was sleeping beside her. Rolling over, she smiled, her hand massaging his back. A "ummmmm..." told her that he was awake and was enjoying what she was doing. Vegeta turned facing her. Pulling her towards him, he nuzzeled against her neck. Bulma purred.   
  
"Hey sleepyhead", she said sweetly.  
  
"Umpf".  
  
Looking at the clock on the wall told her that it was 9:00am. Wow what a night! Better than Yamcha. It's a good thing I dumped him. I'll be sticking with this guy now. A smile came over her face again. Leaning her head on Vegeta's chest, she went back to sleep.  
  
  
You like? Please review! I may write more. Maybe a comedy. Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Hidden feelings-Part Two  
  
  
  
  
Why did I say yes? I'm so stupid! I'm being emotional! That's not right! Why? Thoughts were running through Vegeta's head after the conversation with Bulma. She asked me if I liked her and I actually told her how I felt! "Arrrrrrgh! These damn feelings! Get them out of my head"! , so much anger made him punch the kitchen counter, leaving a dent the size of a football. Rubbing his forehead in frustration, he sat down at the table his head in his hands.   
  
"I wonder if Kakarotto wants to spar today. Maybe that will help me, heh heh", he said smirking then straightening up in his seat, he got up and went to get ready.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In Bulma's Studio  
  
"Errrrrrrrrrgh! Why won't this thing work? I must have re-worked this damn piece of junk 20 times! The hell with it. I'll just get Dad to fiddle with it later", said Bulma as she was working non stop on one of the servant robots. Giving up, she decided that a break was necessary. Making her way to the kitchen, she passed Vegeta's room. Taking a peek inside, she saw that no one was in it. Well why not. Since he's not here I might as well take a look around, Bulma thought to herself mischieviously. Wandering to the closet, she immediately noticed that Vegeta had organized the closet. One side had all his tight blue spandex suits and the other side had other bits and pieces including his pink "Bad Boy" shirt.   
  
"Nothing unusal except that the entire room is tidy. I would've expected it to be at least a little messy. But I guess not. Weird".   
  
Touching one of the spandex, she tipped her head in wonderment. Why am I feeling this way for him? I mean, this just isn't...isn't...oh I don't know.   
  
Shaking her head, she walked out and as she came out, she bumped into...  
  
"Oof! Watch it, woman"!  
  
"Oh sorry Vegeta"!, she said sarcastically,"Didn't see you".   
  
Smiling she walked off, wiggling her hips slightly. Turning his head just enough, Vegeta caught a glimpse of her as she sashayed away. Smirking, he went back to the gravity machine. "Weird. Just plain weird", he mumbled to himself.  
  
  
That Night: 8:00pm  
  
"La la lala la"!, Bulma sand to herself as she came out of the shower. A towel wrapped around her body loosely, she combed out her wet blue hair as it fell across her forehead. Slipping on a very short nightgown that was high above her knees, she went into the bathroom to blow dry her hair. A minute later she came out but as soon as she came out, a strong muscular hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her out towards the body that was connected. Gasping, Bulma struggled but then stopped when she was told to "Shut up, you blasted woman!"  
  
Letting go of her wrist, Vegeta brought his hands up to her shoulders. "Wanna know why I'm here, Bulma"?  
  
He said her name. It almost scared her for some reason. Since he was never polite this was very unusual .   
  
"Yes I would", she said staring at him deeply.  
  
"I-I-I love you", he said with a shaky voice. Leaning in his lips touched hers with so much passion. I want this woman, Vegeta thought. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he lifted her and carried her to the bed.   
  
"Do you want to do this"?, he asked as he lowered her down onto the covers.  
  
"You know I do", she said grinning.  
  
Lifting her gown over her head, he started caressing her shoulders with kisses. Murmuring with pleasure, Bulma played with Vegeta's hair. Never had she had this feeling before. It was wonderful. His hands tenderly explored her breasts,giving her the goosebumps. "More", she said in his ear. Snickering, Vegeta said, "You really are something, woman".  
  
It went on for hours throughout the night. Until the next morning. Waking up, Bulma realized that someone else was sleeping beside her. Rolling over, she smiled, her hand massaging his back. A "ummmmm..." told her that he was awake and was enjoying what she was doing. Vegeta turned facing her. Pulling her towards him, he nuzzeled against her neck. Bulma purred.   
  
"Hey sleepyhead", she said sweetly.  
  
"Umpf".  
  
Looking at the clock on the wall told her that it was 9:00am. Wow what a night! Better than Yamcha. It's a good thing I dumped him. I'll be sticking with this guy now. A smile came over her face again. Leaning her head on Vegeta's chest, she went back to sleep.  
  
  
You like? Please review! I may write more. Maybe a comedy. Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
